This Way To Paradise
by Panda-Was-Here
Summary: This story has been DISCONTINUED but feel free to steal any ideas. Carlos wanted safety. Jay wanted success. Mal wanted revenge. Evie wanted a second chance. So, each ran away towards different paths that all crossed. It's not easy finding paradise, but hopefully, they'll have eachother when there's nowhere left to run. Jaylos/Malvie Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was going to be a one-shot, and then I quickly realized I write way too much for that. So, now it's going to be a cute short story. I already have a decent amount written, and will be updating at least once a week. Mainly Jaylos, but yes there will be background Malvie. The story is set in modern Auradon which is a city rather than a kingdom, and our characters all have new background stories that relate to what they're parents would likely be doing in the real world. So, now without further ado...**

"Why waste your final hours racing about your cage denying you're a squirrel?" -Ray Bradbury, _Fahrenheit 451_

 _Carlos P.O.V_

"What now?", I whispered to myself as I crept back into my room tightening the lock. It was in vain however since the lock had been broken a long time ago from the door being forced open too many times, and I'd given up fixing it. I still turned the lock to at least give myself a false sense of security.

Cruella had exhausted herself out a few hours earlier and was now passed out on one of her many fur lined couches. She had been doing cardio, as in chasing me through the dark and twisted mansion while throwing anything that wasn't nailed to the walls. I had practically been asking for it when I walked into the parlor even though one of the expensive china teacups was smashed into pieces on the ground. I should have run in the first place, hidden in my closet or the crawlspace, anywhere she couldn't find me, but my curiosity got the better of me. She wasn't sitting on her black antique couch when I walked in which the tea was spilling under. Even with my increasing fear, I couldn't help but still sigh to myself at the thought that I would have to clean that later. Cruella liked to drink her concoction of tea when her nerves were shaky, chamomile with her choice of something a little…stronger. She said that it helped her keep a calm head. I knew first hand that it never did. I could imagine how the scene played out, just like it always did. She had been sitting there spewing out a slur of curses that would make her snotty customers faint in their fur coats. Cup shaking in her hand as she tried to take a few sips, blowing green smoke that filled the house in quick breaths, and finally, she snapped dropping the cup and going into a frenzy. Maybe she had a real reason to be angry this time, but she usually didn't need one. What I failed to figure out fast enough was where my enraged mother had stormed off to.

I would've never guessed right behind me, but that became apparent when I felt the burn of a long cigarette singe the back of my neck. And the feeling of the point of a heel pierce my back as it kicked me to the floor. From there I escaped my mother's rash attacks and ran to the nearest hiding spot. I ducked into the kitchen hiding in one of the large cherry wood cabinets under the sink. It felt like I was there for hours, breathing quietly and clutching the back of my head. While listening to Cruella destroy the kitchen, ripping open cabinets, throwing dishes, and knocking down appliances. The enormous kitchen echoing the sounds of steel crashing into steel. When everything was quiet and I could crawl back out I was grateful to not have been found, if only because of the sheer number of knives that hung across the long, marble counters.

Now I was sitting in my room on my king-sized black, white, and red bed fit with satin pillows. To the quick observer, my life wouldn't look half bad. Though the DeVil Fashion Line profits were declining we still had plenty of money, my mother was glamorous, and I had a good education. What could I possibly be missing? How about a peaceful home, a scarless body, anyone to give a fuck about me at all? It was bad enough that I had to take care of the entire house (Cruella could no longer afford to keep all the staff needed for such a large estate, so she fired them all except for her minions. Leaving it to me to do the job of multiple people.), but I had to do so while walking on eggshells. Me insisting that she should get help would be an immediate death sentence, but I wondered if any of the other adults she worked and dined with noticed her quick temper, her forgetfulness, and violent tendencies. They probably did and just didn't say a thing the same way the teachers at my private school would see a bruise or burn I failed to cover and look the other way. When I was younger after a good beating my mother would make me wash off with cold water, it helped keep the bruises from showing as much, but as I got older she just seemed to stop caring if her handiwork showed or not. I would still take care to hide it by wearing long-sleeves or sunglasses. Luckily, other than school I didn't have to worry. I didn't have friends and I never left the house, I was too busy here, and a letter from a concerned citizen wouldn't benefit me anyway.

I laid back on the bed with a sigh running my hands through my black and white curls. Screw everyone else and screw this "good life" I was given. I felt my eyes water but I didn't dare cry. It hurt. Thinking about how I was going to deal with this tomorrow physically pained me. But tomorrow was just another day and the days turned into weeks and the weeks to years. I had been suffering so long I couldn't remember when it all started and I couldn't see the end. I used to think about someone discovering my mother's abuse and busting in to save me just like a fairytale, but fairytales aren't real and you get tired of pretending they might be. The only end I could even fantasize about now was Cruella turning me into a coat.

I shuddered and turned on my side. Staring out the window and listening to some bird that must not have realized it was night. I felt sadly corrected when I looked at my clock to see that it was 4am, still dark but technically morning. Guess the bird wasn't stupid, or maybe it was. Why would it possibly want to stay near this hellhole when it could just leave. I sat up and caught myself continuously looking between my door and outside. What if the bird was thinking the same thing about me? Why didn't I just leave? It seemed easy to say, but could I really do it. Nothing was keeping me here the more I thought about it. If I had any future at all it wasn't here. It had crossed my mind before but today was the day. I was going to runaway.

Being locked in my room for countless hours was a reoccurring occasion throughout my life so I had a good amount of supplies already in there. Snacks, blankets, water, clothes, and money. I put on my Dalmatian printed backpack and crept out the door closing it quietly. I stopped to listen for a few seconds, the house was dark and quiet with the parlor light shining from downstairs meaning Cruella was still asleep. I glided down the stairs with light steps and didn't stop for a moment as I passed the parlor. I stood at the kitchen entrance really taking in the disaster inside it. I noticed a small knife glinting in the moonlight lying carelessly on the floor. I would probably need a weapon if I was going to survive out there on my own. The world is filled with nothing but dangerous people, I should know. I put the knife in my bag and headed out of the back door. The alarm wasn't on, though I had easily learned to disable it, so escaping was a simply a matter of throwing my bag over the wrought-iron gate and then using one of the dog-shaped stone statues (that horrified me especially as a child something Cruella just found hilarious) to hoist myself over it. I landed to the ground and took off running not caring if the cameras were watching me leave since Cruella would find out I was gone soon enough.

I felt empowered as I sprinted down the street through the shadows cast by the fancy houses dotting the neighborhood. I was actually doing it! My whole life from the time I was old enough to evade my mother's wrath had been like a twisted game of hide and seek, and I was going to make sure that she never found me again.


	2. Chapter 2

"I told her once I wasn't good at anything. She told me survival is a talent."  
―Susanna Kaysen, Girl, Interrupted

* * *

"Jay come on. Get the hell up!"

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes focusing on a mess of blue hair.

"Jay!"

"I can get up without you screaming at me," I complained though I don't think it actually came out as comprehensible English. "I don't know what you just said, but it was probably rude. And I don't have time to fight with you because we need to get out of here," Evie huffed still shaking me.

"Fine, I surrender," I mumbled fully opening my eyes. I grabbed for my beanie that was lying on my chest and put it on. I sat up on the old green futon I had been sleeping on to see Evie stuffing her bag. "Why are we in a rush?"

"Because someone should be coming to open this place any minute now!"

I laid back down with a sigh staring up at the ceiling. The ceiling was white decorated with golden accents. We were staying at an old theater at the edge of downtown. While far past its glory days it was still in operation and giving the place a long look it was easy to tell that once upon a time all things glamorous gathered here. Which of course meant Evie fed up every moment of being there. It wasn't difficult to break into and after a show finished its run the theater was usually left vacant. So, we had been staying there for a few days, having to dodge no one but the janitor, until another company had come into town to begin the setup of another show.

"What's in the bag?" I asked watching as Evie stood like a statue staring inside of it. She pulled out a sparkling midnight blue floor-length dress. "Shit! Where'd you get that?" I mean we definitely weren't above shoplifting clothes, but any store that sold a dress like that would kick us out before we made it to the entrance. "Perfect huh," she whispered staring at the dress. She spun it around holding it up to herself causing it to sparkle under the ceiling lights. "I found it in one of the dressing rooms guess it was just accidentally left behind. Can you believe it?" she squealed "I mean who could possibly just forget about a dress like this?"

"Probably someone who can afford a million more like them," I scoffed "Nice find though. Bet we could get tons for it." She gave me a look like I had just told her that I wanted to burn the dress in a trashcan for fun. "What? All you gotta do is fix your hair, slap on a smile, and we might be able to convince someone you didn't kill an heiress for it."

I barely dodged the can of hairspray that went flying at me. "I would not sell this dress if I was on my deathbed!" Evie yelled clutching the dress close to her "I altered it up a bit with the sewing machine in the back while you were sleeping and now it fits perfect."

I got up to pack my bag focusing on taking the food we found in the storage room at concessions and looking quickly around for anything else to take that wouldn't be too missed but earn me a couple of bucks. "What's the point in keeping it. When are you planning to ever wear that?" I said swiping some random props from a table.

"It doesn't matter if I ever get a chance to wear it," Evie mumbled her voice taking a sad undertone, "Just having it makes me feel like a princess."

"You are a princess." I smiled at her throwing my backpack over my shoulders. She let out a laugh and turned to me with a devilish look in her eyes that made me roll mine. "Yes.." she started dramatically throwing her bag over her shoulder and running out onto the stage behind the velvet curtain, "…the princess of failing theaters!" I automatically jumped onto one of the railings and pulled the curtain open. Evie burst into a fit of giggles as the curtains slowly pulled open and she tore through them strutting down to center stage in her patched leather skirt and matching top. "Welcome to our show folks." My fake announcer voice thundering through the empty theater. "Presenting our favorite mischievous and misfit isle princess…EVIE!"

"Thank you Auradon city!' Evie shouted to the pretend admirers in the audience. I jumped down from the railing and flattening out my maroon hoodie and ran onto the stage doing a combination of flips. "And her dashing co-star," I belted catching my breath "The prince of thieves J…"

"Shit!" Evie interrupted me her eyes going wide. She grabbed my arm and we rushed back behind the curtain. I peeked out to see a security guard followed by some guy in a suit rushing towards us. "Didn't anybody tell them that we were all sold out." She whispered giving me a smirk. I returned her witty remark with a snort and we bolted through the theater flying out of one of the backdoors. We kept running down the street it led out to until we reached the corner and ducked behind another building.

"I don't think they're following us," Evie said between breaths. "Yeah, I didn't think they would," I said as we started walking through the empty morning backstreets. "Ugh I hope this doesn't make them increase security or something," she groaned pushing her dress further down in her bag. The theater was one of the nicer places we've managed to continuously squat in and it was Evie's favorite place. I didn't mind since it was fitted with actual furniture and had a working AC, plus it was really fun to just hang out there for a few days and feel normal. Though I guess my normal was breaking and entering, taking food from unexpecting vendors, and being an overall nuisance to society. So, the leisure that came from sleeping on vintage furniture while Evie tried on old theater costumes wasn't quite normal it was amazing. "I wouldn't worry too much about it," I told her reassuringly.

She lifted her arms and stretched with a yawn. "Well off to the next destination," Evie said as we entered onto the crowded main streets. "I heard from Mal a while ago. Said she was crashing in somebody's vacant summer house by the coast."

"Sounds romantic," I smirked at her. "Yeah, maybe if you weren't there," she retorted with a saucy smile. "Wow, that hurts!" I gasped in a fake shocked voice. "You dare abandon your friend just cause you want to bang a girl."

"Aren't you a hypocrite." she teased pushing me, and both of us laughing when I bumped into some shabby looking kid who flipped us off in response. "There are no people on this earth quite like the Auradon trash." Evie sighed. I snickered at her nickname for some of the residents of the Isle. The Isle was just a local nickname for our part of Auradon city, the shitty part. Mal joked that people called it that because only a small piece of land connected us with the rest of Auradon, and all we needed was one good earthquake and we'd all just float away. Maybe she had a point and that's what Mayor Beast was hoping would happen since he and his rich posse didn't care about us at all. Evie always said that all of Auradon's trash managed to float over to the Isle and it was the same for the people. Those that didn't fit into their perfect society were sent over here with the rest of the garbage. When she would make remarks like that it worried me a little because Evie was born in one of the nicer parts of Auradon city until her father divorced her mother and threw both of them out onto the streets. I can't help but think that Evie counts herself as another piece of Auradon trash.

"Anyway, come on. We've got to hurry if we want to be there soon, it's all the way across town." She said leading us across the street filled with either shabby cars or stolen ones. "No worries I actually think I'm gonna stay behind for a little while," I objected turning slowly around the other way. "You sure?" she asked slight concern in her eyes but mostly just indifference. "Yeah, I need supplies and plus I've been just chilling for a few days I could use a little excitement," I replied giving her a mischievous smile. She just rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just don't get arrested while you're at it."

"Come on, who do you think you're talking to," I smirked at her pulling my hair behind my ears and gesturing to myself with a flair. "Just meet us when you've finished your crime spree. If we're not still at the house then we'll be…" she trailed off thinking. "I'm sure you'll manage to find us."

"I always do," I said waving goodbye and walking off further into the city.

I looked around at the different graffitied street signs trying to decide what to do first. I could start at some of the usual shops or pickpocket some unsuspecting visitors. Maybe I'd go by Gaston's bar drunk people were by far the easiest to steal from. I slunk into the shadows watching the people pass by unaware. It wouldn't take long to find some trouble, in a place like the Isle it was always waiting around the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

_Running away was easy; not knowing what to do next was the hard part. – Glenda Millard_

* * *

Carlos' P.O.V

It was exhilarating. My heart was racing, my blood was pumping, my body was in full flight or fight mode. It felt like I had been running forever, but even with all the adrenaline rushing in me I still had to eventually stop and catch my breath. And I guess stopping was a good idea cause it gave me enough time to realize something..."Where the hell am I going?"

It hadn't occurred to me that I didn't really plan this all out very well. It wasn't something I usually did, but I guess I got caught in the moment. I tugged my backpack closer to myself and looked around aimlessly. It was visibly morning now and I had left the large houses on the outskirts of the city and was making my way into the heart of Auradon. I liked Auradon city with its rows of boutiques, café's that added the scent of coffee to the usual city smells, and its stone beauties that stood amidst the city like castles. I've driven down every inch of it in my mom's beloved vehicle the Panther deVil (she always said the car was far more deserving of the family name than me) from the quaint neighborhoods lined with trees to the towering buildings that lit up with life. Unlike the quiet streets I bolted from, Auradon city was already bustling with people and cars hurrying to start their day. That was my favorite thing about being in the city. You were constantly surrounded by people and none of them ever paid any attention to you. It was isolation in society, being alone without the fear that you were literally all alone. It was weird but it comforted me sometimes, and I preferred it to the dark lonely spaces of home. Though the de Vil mansion wasn't really home, and I guess it's not even my house anymore.

I came out of my daze to realize that I was once again walking without a destination. I could feel the panic set in and I tried hard to conceal it. I was out in the world by myself and I had my freedom. Though I didn't feel free anymore, I just felt worried. What was I going to do today? What was I going to do every day after that?

I saw Snow Park in the distance and hurried toward it passing by the statue of the founder, a woman with short curly hair and a bird perched on her finger. The park was peaceful and all I needed was a moment to think and I could figure all of this out.

I took a seat on one of the benches near the pond and let out a well-deserved sigh throwing my head back to look at the sky. Okay first things first, it should probably be acknowledged that I'm totally fucked. Now that that's out of the way maybe I'll last longer out here if I answer each question one by one. I felt my breathing steady. I just have to look at this like a math equation: I have a complicated problem that I need to solve, so I just need to simplify. I wouldn't need to worry about health or food for awhile, and the money I brought would also cover any desperate expenses. I could easily take safety precautions by using my knife, not loitering in alleyways, not jumping into white vans, etc. The city was relatively safe, the people were still all assholes but something in the air made them try to hide it more. I gave myself a small smile, "Yeah, I can totally do this!"

What was I going to do today? I could just roam around the city and then sneak back into the park for the night. Sleeping outside was to be expected. Every day after that? I would survive. I would just have to because I couldn't go back home. That bridge was burned and frankly I wouldn't want to cross it again.

"Hey Carlos!"

I startled at the mention of my name and quickly turned around half expecting for the caller to be talking to another Carlos. Instead I saw Jane who gave me a timid wave, and apparently took my small wave back as a signal to come over. "Great," I mumbled as she made her way over. Yikes this being homeless stuff was making me bitchy. Jane wasn't so bad, she also went to Auradon Prep and was one of the few students there that was nice to me. My slight smile turned into a full frown when I noticed she was walking with Audrey who rolled her eyes as Jane pulled her along towards me. Jane failed to notice my change in attitude and sauntered up to my bench with a huge smile on her face.

"What are you doing out here?" Jane asked.

I obviously couldn't say that I ran away and was contemplating the struggles of living on the streets, so after staring in silence for a few seconds too many I settled for a defensive "I could ask you guys the same thing."

Audrey mumbled something under her breath, but Jane's cheery demeanor didn't falter. "We just decided to grab some lattes before heading to school," she replied waving her coffee cup in the air. Jane raised an eyebrow prodding me to answer her question.

"Umm…me too."

"I don't see any coffee in your hand," Audrey negated glaring at me.

"I just mean that I'm also headed to school," I stammered. I was lucky enough to have my backpack with me so I put it on and stood up trying to act a bit more convincing.

"Still doesn't explain what the creep is doing here?" Audrey loudly whispered to Jane. I decided to ignore the comment and for the most part so did Jane, who just nervously chuckled.

"Would you like to walk with us?" Jane asked after a few more seconds of awkward silence. Audrey let out this disgusted gasp that I desperately tried not to laugh at.

"Actually, Doug texted me that our first period is cancelled, so instead of just loitering around school I think I'll come in late," I lied.

"Suit yourself," Audrey chirped with an overly nice smile and walked off obviously fed up with being forced to talk to me.

"Oh, well see you at school," Jane said quickly rushing to catch up with Audrey.

I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding in. I hadn't expected anyone to ask what I was doing. I hadn't planned for anyone to ask me anything. I suddenly felt out of place, like I was the Waldo in the crowd and everyone was searching for me. I became aware of my striking black and white hair and my even less subtle bright red and black leather jacket. I didn't exactly blend. My eyes nervously darted at all the people around me. It felt like they all knew what I had done and were ready to send me back. My breathing sped up and I could feel the panic attack coming on. I retreated out of the park forcing myself not to just take off running, and hurried into the first store I saw.

"Can I use your bathroom?" I rushed out. The cashier gave me a concerned look and pointed towards a door in the back. I rushed inside and quickly locked the door behind me. I closed my eyes and tried taking some deep breaths.

It wouldn't be long before Jane realized I was lying. The school would have to alert someone of my absence after a couple of days. More worrisome though was that even if Cruella woke up with me gone and assumed I had left for school, she would be freaking out when I never came home. I was 101% sure that she would report me missing, and because of the missing backpack, trashed room, and helpful witness reports, the police would guess runaway way before kidnapping. She would practically fall to the floor bawling that she needed her "baby" to come home when all she really wanted was to have her slave back. And if anybody I know saw me they could turn me in. Not to mention that if the police recognize me or pick me up for any reason at all it was a one-way ticket back to Cruella.

I mentally slapped myself for not thinking of any of this sooner. I opened my eyes staring at my reflection in the mirror across from the door. I could feel all my thoughts starting to blur, but one thing remained very clear: I couldn't stay here because just leaving home wasn't far enough.

"Hey, are you okay in there?"

I jumped remembering that I was still in a store bathroom, and had been in there for an unnatural amount of time. I opened the door to reveal a young woman wearing a blue shirt with a glass slipper logo on it. The employee stared at me probably debating on whether she needed to call the police or the ambulance. "I'm fine, thank you," I mumbled brushing past her.

Exiting the store my thoughts were still swarming. I needed a place where no one would recognize me, there weren't so many cops, and looking like a vagabond wouldn't raise many red flags. As I turned the corner I saw a middle-aged man yelling on the phone while staring up at the wall. I looked up to see what he was screeching about when I saw it. Someone had gratified the wall with a silhouette of a woman with horns surrounded by green fire. "Evil Lives," I whispered reading the words spray-painted over the picture. I finally realized the place I needed to go. It wasn't too far away but it was just far enough.


End file.
